One Last Thrill
by Mark 61
Summary: "Well Mike what the Doctor told me is if I don't retire I'm going to wind up in a wheelchair. So I have no other option than to retire." I say trying not to cry. For Jake Reed the end of his career has come
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Thrill**

**"Well Mike what the Doctor told me is if I don't retire I'm going to wind up in a wheelchair. So I have no other option than to retire." I say trying not to cry. For Jake Reed the end of his career has come**

**"You have to stay still Jake," Madison reminds me. "You try staying still in this damn thing!" I say. "The MRI is almost over Mr. Reed!" The Doctor says. "Thank god I'm sick of being in the thing. I feel like I'm in a casket," I say. I hate missing more time in my career. I already missed a few months thanks to breaking my shoulder in my match with Magnus. And than what happened this past week happened. If if it were up to me I wouldn't be here but well it's not really up to me. Madison demanded I get checked out and well happy wife well finance in my case happy life. I think back to where this all started**

_**Impact Wrestling Two Days Ago**_

_**"This is a big chance not only for Sting but remember Jake Reed a former world champion as well," Mike says as Jake works an arm ringer on Daniels. "That be something how Dixie feel about AJ Styles' best friend being her new champion?" Taz asks. Kazarian comes over and saves his partner. Eric Young cuts him off. Jake whips Daniels into the ropes Daniels hits them and comes back allowing Jake to hit a big spear. Jake picks Daniels up and toes him out. "There goes Daniels," Mike says. Knuxs gets behind Jake and tosses Jake out. Jake flips over the top and his back hits the lip of the ring apron. Jake drops the ground and does not move. Referee Earl Hebnar make his way over and checks on Jake and than throws up the X sign. The trainers make there to the back to check on Jake. They quickly and carefully load Jake onto a back board and than a strechter. "That's not good," Mike says. "Jake hasn't moved I wonder he rolled an ankle or something," Taz speculates. **_

_**#Break#**_

_**"Can you feel that Jake?" The Trainer asks me as he runs a pen up and down my foot. "Yeah I kind of," I say. "So what happened?" He asks. "My legs just went out when I hit the ground guess the landing was rougher than I thought," I say trying to stand up. "Stay down Jake," He tells me. He keeps checking out my legs. "How do the legs feel?" He asks. "For my legs there as good as they are going to get. Look Doc I'm fine," I say lying. Ok my legs feel strange but it's part of the business your going to get banged up. "Jake your sure your not in pain?" The Doctor asks. "No pain I'm fine," I say. "Really that's not good," He says. I sit up and see his moving my bad knee. "Ever other time I've moved this you look like you want to take a swing at me because your in so much pain," He says. "So what you saying Doc?" I ask. **_

_**"Jake I want you to get MRI," He says. "Hell get it," Madison says stepping into the room. "Come on is that really needed. I'm feeling fine I just got a shock to the system," I say. "And I want to make sure it doesn't' happen again Jake," The Doctor says firmly. "Can I stand up please," I ask. "Yeah go ahead." I get up slowly. My legs feel a little numb but otherwise I'm fine. "How you feeling?" Madison asks. "Queen Bee I'm fine. Hell my biggest issues is I missed my chance to get in the title tournament," I say. "Your getting the MRI as soon as we get home," Madison says. "Yes dear," I reply.**_

_**A few days later Madison and I are in the Doctor's office She's nervous and so am I. After the match with Magnus and my injury we got a major surprise she's pregnant again. And she got cut from TNA. I understand why her contract was up and the budget was tight in TNA. Doctor Abbott comes in. "Hello Jake, Madison," He says. "So Doctor what the result?" I ask. He takes a breath. "Jake I just want to confirm your thirity two right?" He asks. "Yes I am.. Why?" "This isn't easy to say Jake. But you have suffered massive damage to the disks in your back," He says. "So are you recommending surgery?" Madison asks. "There is nothing surgery can do… Jake I would recommend your retire from pro wrestling," Dr. Abbott says.**_

**"Not going to happen!" I say jumping up. "Calm down," Madison says. "No I'm not going to calm down. Doctor if you think I'm retiring I'll be fine," I say. The Doctor stays calm. "Jake if you don't stop wrestling there is a good chance you could be in a wheel chair within five years," He says. "If he stop wrestling will… can his body heal…" Madison gets out barely she's about to cry out of fear. "I can't guarantee anything. But is he stops and takes care of himself his body should be fine," He says. "Would I heal could I wrestle again?" I ask. "Jake I can't tell you that as a doctor I would say never wrestle again your back and is badly damaged," he says. "I'm not retiring," I say getting up and leaving. "Jake," Madison calls after me. "Were going," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Later that night I sat in the living room watching old WWF Royal Rumble. Madison comes in. ""I don't want to talk about it," I say. "You didn't want to talk about in the doctor's office or in the drive home but you know what Jake I want to talk about it," Madison says. "The guy was a quack he clearly doesn't like wrestling so he decided I should retire. I should get a second opinion," I say. "He got one Jake you stormed out of there so fast you never heard him. He sent it to a friend of his and he said the same thing. But if you want we can go to another doctor," She says. "Madison I can't retire right now," I say. "I know you don't want to…" "Your right I don't want to. But i can't not with the wedding putting food on the table for our family. Hell you know how much it costs to have a baby," I say.**

**She sits next to me. "Jake you don't think the company would offer a job as a announcer or an agent or a trainer for the young talent and even if they don't there are other options out there. Open your own school acting or even opening another business. I mean didn't Luke offer a chance to buy into that gym he's trying to open?" She says. "Doesn't matter I'm not retiring," I say. "So you want to wind up in a wheel chair?" Madison says getting upset. "He never said I would wind up in a wheel chair he said I could. Hell Madison I call fall down the damn stairs and wind up in one," I yell. "Except you not going to jump off the stairs. What else do you have to prove in the ring?"**

**"That's really easy for you to say. You can go back. But you and this guy are telling me to be never wrestle again!" I yell standing up. "If I were risking my health you would be the first to tell me to walk away," Madison screams. "Why are you yelling," A new voice. Madison and I look over and see Hope on the steps.**

**"Oh sweat pea did we wake you up?" Madison asks as we walk over to her. "Yes," Hope replies. "Were sorry Hope," I say picking her up. "We are Honey," Madison says. "Are you going to stop yelling?" Hope asks. I look at Madison. "Yes honey we will," Madison says. I carry Hope up stairs and place her back in bed. "Why were you and Mommy fighting?" Hope asks. "You know I went the doctor well he wants Daddy to do something and I think he's wrong. Mommy because she loves me wants me to listen to the doctor," I say. "I didn't want to that medicine when I had the flu and you made me take it," Hope says. "Yeah I did," I say.**

**I eventually get Hope back to sleep. And than head downstairs. I see Madison looking at a family photo. "It hurt to carry her upstairs. It hurt because my back is to beat up. I want to be able to able to carry my daughter upstairs," I say feeling a tear falling out of my eye. Madison doesn't say anything she knows how tough this is for me. "It time to retire," I say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mike Tenay stood in the middle of the ring the video of me being taken out on a stretcher played. "Fans please welcome Jake Reed," Mike says as my music played. This was going to be hard. I had debated wearing sunglasses so people couldn't see me crying. But than they would know something was up since I don't wear sunglasses. "Jake it's great to see you up and moving after the last time we saw you. How are you?" Mike asks. "Mike as everyone saw I hit my back and than my legs went out. And than I went to the doctor and a MRI," I say need to stop as my voice cracks. That throws Mike off. "Jake I have to ask what did the doctor say?" "Well Mike what the Doctor told me is if I don't retire I'm going to wind up in a wheelchair. So I have no other option than to retire," I say trying not to cry. Its like the air has been sucked out of the room after I say that.**

**Suddenly Bad Influences music starts to play and they make there entrance. Daniels holds a microphone. "Well Francwa this is a red letter day in wrestling. And we will can take full credit for putting Jake Reed out of wrestling once and for all!" Daniels says. That pisses Mike off and I can tell he wants to say something but I stop him. "Daniels just when I think you can't get any stupider. You do this. See while I am announcing my retirement tonight I'm not leaving just yet!" I say getting the fans to cheer. "No the rules are you retire you have to stay retired," Kaz says. "It's pro wrestling Frankie boy. So you see much like a rock band I'm having a little goodbye tour and I think I'm starting out with you Daniels," I say. "No No No No!" Daniels yells freaking out as he leaves.**

**"And trust me it's not just going to be Daniels. If I am hanging up my boots I am giving all I got. This is one last thrill!" I say as the fans cheer. I climb out of the ring and head up the ramp knowing this will be one of the last time I do this. Heading backstage a see a number of the boys are waiting for me. "No you can't have my parking spot," I say. Suddenly Dixie Carter walks up to me and she doesn't look happy. "Just who do you think you are?" She says. "Well I'm a Republican Irish a father engaged a home…" "Enough of your damn jokes. Who do you think you are I didn't clear this little retirement tour," Dixie says. "I knew I forgot to do something," I say. "If you think your going take over…" "But than again I didn't really need permission since I called your father and asked him for permission," I say before walking off from a stunned Dixie.**

**#Break#**

**Later that night Daniels had made his entrance. "I'm still in shock Taz to think this is one of the last match we will ever see out of Jake Reed," Mike says as Jake's music starts to play. "Mike I know what Jake is going through. I had to retire due to great deal of damage to my neck," Taz says. Jake comes down the ramp and climbs into the ring. Before the referee can ring the bell Daniels gets a microphone. "Jake before this match I want to apologize. Look we have been through a lot of over the years," Daniels says. Jake still has a pissed off look on his face. "Hell Jake I was a member of the Uprising the stable you led against Jeff Jarrett and Planet Jarrett. Jake takes a microphone. "You right Chris but why you did help me and even were a part of me winning my first world title. But you also cost me the world title vs CM Punk… and than there was that stuff during the inter gender tournament," Jake says and thank kicks Daniels in the stomach and than the referee calls for the bell.**

**Jake clotheslines Daniels to the ground. "You think Daniels is going to regret insulting Jake?" Taz asks. "I think he's going to regret every bad thing he's ever done to Jake," Mike says as Jake stomps on Daniels. Daniels rolls out of the ring and Kaz goes to check on him. Jake runs toward the side acting like he is about go for a Suicide dive. Kaz sees it coming and jumps out of the way allowing Jake to it. Jake pops up and tosses Daniels back into the ring. Daniels gets in the ring and grabs onto the referee. That prevents Jake from keeping his offense going. Daniels stands back up as he and Jake circle each other before locking up. Daniels uses Jake's hair to pull him over into a take down. Jake gets up by Daniels take him down again with a clothes lines. Daniels pulls Jake up for a STO and than goes into the koji clutch. Jake manages to break the hold by getting to the ropes but Daniels does' break until four.**

**Daniels goes to the corner and hits an arbain press and covers count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Daniels yells at the referee to count faster. Jake gets up and he and Daniels lock up again. Daniels hip tosses Jake to the ground. "I do wonder Mike how many bumps can Jake take on that back?" Taz asks. Jake gets up allowing Daniels to hit a snap suplex. Daniels goes to roll through but Jake blocks it and hits a neck breaker. Both men stand up but Kaz trips Jake allowing to hit a knee. Daniels sets up for the Angles Wings and hits it. Daniels stands up. "Your nothing Reed! You always were and always will be! Your nothing!" Daniels screams before doing a little dance to piss off the fans. "And you stole this from me," Daniels yells and he pulls Jake up onto his shoulders about to go for the Death Valley Driver.**

**Jake escapes and lands on his feet allowing Jake to hit a stun gun and than turn it into a spine buster. "Taz anyone ever try to use the Taz Mission on you?" Mike asks. "A few times and it ended about as well as it did for Daniels using the DVD on Jake," Taz says. Jake pulls Daniels up and whips him into the corner. Daniels flips over the ropes and lands on the apron but Jake just clotheslines him down. Daniels falls to the ground. Kaz runs over to check on him. Kaz pulls Daniels up just as Jake hits a baseball slide knocking them both over. "Safe!" Jake yells. Jake throws back in the ring.**

**Jake gets back in the ring but start to grab at his back. "Taz you talked about it earlier. How much can Jake's back take and we are seeing it fail now," Mike says. Jake locks in a boston crab. "Well know Jake is going to do a little damage to Daniels' back," Taz says. Kaz jumps up on the apron. Jake drops the hold and punches Kaz. Daniels gets up and drop kicks Jake in the back and thank locks in a bear hug on Jake. Jake elbows Daniels on the head breaking the hold. Daniels grabs Jake and hits a blue thunder bomb and covers. Count of one count of two Jake kicks out.**

**Dainiels pulls Jake up and whips him into the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Jake ducks under hits the ropes come back and hits a flying lariat. Jake pulls Daniels up and hits a German suplex he than rolls through and hits another before rolling through again and than repositioning his hands for a Dragon Suplex with a bridge with a pin. Count of one, count of two, Daniels kicks pulls Daniels up and goes for the Daniels up on his shoulders and goes for the Death Valley Driver but Daniels lands on his feet. Daniels than thumbs Jake in eye. Daniels goes for the last rights and gets it.**

**Daniels goes for the BME but Jake gets his legs up and Daniels hits them. Daniels grabs hit his ribs. Jake gets up and pulls Daniels into his shoulders and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers count of one count of two count of three. "The winner of the match Jake Reed!" Jake rolls out of the ring holding his bad back. "Jake Reed kicks off the One More Thrill… What the hell?" Mike yells as Chris Sabin runs out and hits Jake in the back with a steel chair. Sabin keeps hitting Jake with a chair until Jeff Hardy runs out of to make the save.**

**#Break#**

**Walking into the house each step its like someone is stabbing me in the back. Madison is waiting at the kitchen table. "Hey honey how was your day?" I ask. "Not in the mode for jokes Jake," She says. I sit down. "I don't want you to keep wrestling," Madison says. "Well I am retiring," I say. "I mean retire now.. It's pretty clear what they are going to do they are going to target your back," Madison says. "I can't retire just yet Madison," I say taking her hand. "What does it matter?" Madison asks. "Stuff in the basement…Do you remember Rocky Balboa and when Rocky wanted to fight again he said it was because of stuff in the basement," I say. "Jake that was just a movie," Madison says. "I know it was just a movie Madison but I've heard other wrestlers and fighters talk about the same thing. Hell you should understand. That darkness or what ever it is that drives at times in this business. Some people can walk away and let that side go but I'm not one of them," I say.**

**"I feel ilk we are right back where we were a few days ago," Madison says. "Madison nothing in my life gives me more joy than you and our family. And to e the best father and husband I can be I gotta get this out. Walking away is hard enough as it is please understand?" I ask. "Ok… but I have a few rules," She says. "Alright." I"m not going to argue with her at this point. "No hardcore matches your going to take enough of a beating as is. If your legs give out again that's it it's over. I don't care what's left in the basement your done," Madison says. "Ok," I say.**


End file.
